What My Partner Will (Should) Never Read
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Sometimes feelings and thoughts just bubbled up to the surface in the forms of poems, poems that both Ladybug and Cat Noir hoped to never, ever show each other. *Poetry Collection written for LadyNoir July 2019.*
1. Miraculouses

Time ticked down,

and somehow I found myself wishing

that we could be allowed to catch a glimpse

of something different,

of a future together,

of identities that no longer have to be hidden from each other,

yet I know that what's become your dream

has along the way become mine too,

and Kitty, maybe one day our Miraculouses

won't get in the way of us.


	2. Civilian Life (Little Hints)

Little hints

just slipped in,

little everyday reminders

that could fill ages worth of thoughts and feelings and _memories_

Ladybug didn't know what to do anymore

with sketchbooks littered with little black, green eyed cats

or the way that her designs lately seemed to edge towards black and neon green,

or the fact that her mind wandered during class to her partner;

what was he doing right now, sans mask?

* * *

Little hints

just slipped in,

little reminders that felt as if they'd always been there,

He couldn't even look at a Ladybug or a red sign

and not think of her

His precious partner

that had somehow managed to slip into his civilian life just a little while ago,

and he wondered if somewhere, in Paris, Ladybug without her mask

was thinking of him too.


	3. Patrol (That Warmth)

The stars glimmered,

the night was cool,

but that wasn't what held my attention tonight

* * *

There was something in your sparkling green eyes,

something in how you kissed my hand,

tenderly

and not flambouyantly,

it felt compassionate, companionate, and heartfelt

* * *

Tonight,

you were my best friend,

but also the person that I'd fallen in love with,

that had been on my mind for three whole days

before this patrol

* * *

Sometimes, I'd wonder

why I hadn't fallen in love with you sooner,

why I didn't wish that I could return the affection that you have for me

sooner

* * *

Chat,

I'm not sure if I know how to tell you this,

or if I'll be able to find the words one day,

to tell you,

outloud,

of how I fell in love with my

most perfect partner

and how somewhere along the way,

I wouldn't feel bad for falling for you

and I'd feel that warmth in my chest,

that only you've been able to supply for me


	4. Babysitting (If You'd Pick Me)

Sometimes I think that it's the little things

that make me fall more in love with you,

just seeing you with Chris,

treating him like a father would while Nino was out with Alya,

and Adrien couldn't leave his house,

* * *

You'd be a wonderful father,

and I can't help but wonder,

about how many kids you'd have,

what your future wife will be like,

if you'll pick me.

-00000-

Has anyone ever told you that you're good with kids, M'Lady?  
I can almost imagine you as a mother,

though I'm not quite sure that you'd pick me as your husband

and the father of your kids,

* * *

Today,

seeing you with Chris,

sparked an image of you in my mind,

Would you be okay,

if I was a stay at home dad,

while you worked your dream job?  
or... I could get a job,

if you'd need me to,

* * *

If you'll have me,

I'd like to be there

when the first steps into _our _future happen,

if you'd pick me to walk by your side then,

to lift your veil

and begin a whole new journey together.


	5. Lost

People have said for a long time,

that they would be lost without the person that they'd fallen in love with,

and while it's a cliche, an universal feeling,

that I thought was just a saying, a little thing that held no bearing,

but I fell for you,

and really, even before I fell,

I knew that being Ladybug wasn't just being Ladybug,

I had a partner, that I could not defeat an Akuma without,

and so without you, I would have been lost from the start,

and yet sometimes words take on a whole new meaning of themselves,

and I realized that I'd feel lost without you

as more than dealing with Hawkmoth,

but rather as a person that has fallen so head over heels

in love with you,

that I'm positive,

you've helped me grow

and somehow made me feel found and seen,

not that I wasn't myself before you,

but that somewhere along the way,

I became a better woman for you,

that you became a better man for me,

and that together,

we keep on growing stronger

and improving ourselves

relationships aren't easy, Cat,

and I know that I don't have to tell you that much,

but I'm so glad that I met you,

that you really saw me,

for who I am and for who I am trying to be,

that you "found" Me,

and I know that these words probably aren't anywhere near enough

to describe just how hard that I've fallen for you,

and how much I hope that you're the one for me,

and yet I couldn't help but write them down,

now,

as overwhelmingly lovely and beautiful as they are,

until I can find the right words to tell you face to face,

just how smitten I am,

just how tangled up, you get my words to be

I love you, Chat,

and this note will only ever be yours.


	6. Lucky Charm

For a cat with bad luck,

there are still ounces upon ounces of good luck,

because if there wasn't,

how could I have met you,

M'Lady?

* * *

There's a kind of luck,

of good fortune,

of blessings

that don't appear through the manifestation of a physical object,

it's determined force,

as they are much stronger,

they are present in the physical,

but they reach beyond it somehow

into the emotional

* * *

Being lucky as a ladybug

does not mean that I don't have bad luck

or that my best good luck

doesn't come with a smidgen of bad,

my black Cat partner,

despite representing bad luck

happens to be the best good luck that I've ever come across,

my own Lucky Charm.


	7. Bad Luck Charm(PullingTheGoodFromTheBad)

I think my Bad Luck Charm

is Hawkmoth,

but even saying that,

I realize that his existence

has led to me meeting you,

and for my best friend outside of this suit

getting together with his girlfriend,

and I realize that maybe Bad Luck Charms

aren't always wholly negative

and good is pulled straight out of bad,

like the fact that though we fight crazily powered supervillains

bent and controlled for a while to fight for an angry guy in a butterfly suit,

I realize that despite how broken things seem to be,

you, Ladybug, make a lot of this

worth fighting through,

and I know that this probably sounds stupid

compared to how much you actually mean to me,

and especially compared to how you'd read this,

but I love you,

and as the saying goes and finishes, 'To the moon and back'

I love you beyond even that,

but most of all,

right now,

I can't get the thoughts of good

sprouting up among the impossible

out of my head,

and i think,

that somehow you might be one of those blessings,

one that moves and works beyond the bad that forced a situation,

like this,

to arise

in order to fight it all

I love you, Ladybug,


	8. Homework (Thinking Through A Cliche)

Did you do your homework sounds far too cliche?

spending time learning what I can about her,

interested and invested,

because in relationships,

you always learn more about each other,

find little things to love

and others to work on,

yet working out your flaws to be better

for the health of the relationship

and the sake of encouraging and healing

yourself and the person that you're with

Being in a relationship is hard work,

and yet it's work that I want to do for Ladybug,

for us growing closer and falling more and more in love,

and so this kind of work

should be well worth it

and more selfless and beautiful than I'd ever realize

I think that all of that will be my most favorite homework assignment,

so M'Lady,

do you want us to do our homework together?


	9. A Helping Hand

A helping hand

is not always in the obvious things,

sometimes it's just being a shoulder to cry on,

or a hand smooth enough to wipe away those tears

that neither one of us acknowledge

* * *

Sometimes,

it is noticing when the quiet

is the right answer,

when minds are rushing too fast to speak,

* * *

Other times,

it is knowing when to ask the right questions

and which questions to ask,

even as we bounce back and forth between how to keep our identities under wraps

and how to support a hurting friend

* * *

It is knowing when to proffer advice

and when to just listen,

knowing that advice won't help

or even manage to scratch the surface of helping,

and so you just listen

to the other's voice,

paying close attention to the words,

so that you know what to say,

(if you do speak)

or just to remember this conversation

for the times when it will really matter one day,

that never seems too far away

* * *

A helping hand

is often all that we can give to each other,

and I never want to forget

the light feeling of being there for you,

and though my feelings now border on just something a little extra

compared to our close friendship

that is closer than most best friends seem to get to,

I'll wait until the right time to tell you


	10. Disguises (You See Through To Me)

It would feel like just another mask around you,

a quick superhero change of clothes

like those old cartoons and those movies,

and yet with you,

you always see through my masks

to the girl underneath,

even though you don't have a name for her yet

* * *

A disguise around you

is almost pointless,

you see just who I am

in a way

that few can,

even when they know my name

* * *

I love the cool night air,

as we move quickly through the festival

as we grow tired from the long night

and the worry that people will eventually see

Cat Noir and Ladybug,

beneath these heavy disguises

that just barely hide the spots

and the sleek, dark suits

* * *

I don't know if you've quite

realized how much I fell for you today,

how much I keep falling for you

and yet

I'm never too sure

whether it will be time

to break down those walls

and let you in to how I feel for you,

or more, how I care for you,

regardless of whether the feelings will always remain


	11. Vigilante

As definitions go,

superheroes _are _vigilantes,

and yet somehow

you are a hero

in all the ways that count,

and somedays,

I wish I could be more like you:

Cat Noir,

compassionate, empathetic,

caring to the core,

and really,

Cat Noir,

you are the partner in fighting crime,

the _vigilante, _

that makes Ladybug who she is,

because without you,

I'd be one half of the equation

without the answer,

since together,

we are all of the answers that needed seeking,

Cat Noir,

you are my _best _partner,

and I'll never forget you


	12. Tears

They say

every drop tells a story,

and every tender ounce of emotion

finds a voice

in the physical,

the tangible,

what so easily slips through fingers,

slides down faces,

what so eagerly drops

in open or

closed palms

They say that every tear tells a story,

but not every tear points back to you

and not every tear is answered

in a way that eases the heart,

sometimes the answers

are silence and heartbreak,

and sometimes when I miss you too, too much

my tears fall like raindrops,

and I miss the tempo of your heartbeat,

My tears will never be close enough to _that _sound


	13. Hairstyles (Waterfall) (Wow)

It falls,

a dark blue waterfall,

somehow held back by a bright ribbon,

and I don't know why you've changed it,

or how it grew so long,

but my throat is dry,

and M'Lady,

did you change your hairstyle?  
I know you did,

it's obvious,

but no other words come to mind,

and I'm putty in your hands,

though I've really always been that way,

and so somehow,

you seem taller,

more elegant,

and your hair falls down like the waterfalls

that I've always wanted to see in person,

but only able to see in the backgrounds of photoshoots

and the after effects of a green screen,

and yet I know

that no waterfall could ever compare to your beauty

-00000-

Wow,

your hair curls softer,

when it's cut even shorter,

and would you mind if I ran my fingers through it,

to discover whether your blonde locks

are really soft,

cushioned pillows in my black spotted, gloved hands?

Do you know that your hair looks tamer somehow,

and that the way it frames your face so closely,

draws me into your eyes

that I always get so lost in nowadays?

Wow,

is the only word for it,

for how absolutely, breathtakingly

incredible you look,

and I'm positive

that my throat will remain dry

for the next week and a half,

just from seeing you this one time

Wow.


	14. Sick Day

Every sick day

feels like an eternity without you,

no patrols,

no puns,

no delighting over baked sweets,

no laughter,

even as the night air leaves a chill around us,

* * *

You know that the sheets do not feel nearly as warm

as everyone of your hugs,

especially the kind after a long fight

or a difficult day,

the ones that just kind of squeeze me close

and remind me that I'm loved,

in case I forgot

'you're a great hugger, you know?'

* * *

Sick days are the worst,

I look like a mess,

designs sit around my room,

half done,

driving me crazy with the need to just finish them,

but I can't,

because my body needs rest,

and my parents will _kill _me if I get out of bed to fuss over something else,

and wear myself thin down to the bone

* * *

I miss you,

on my sick days,

I can just imagine you bringing over

a thermos of gourmet hot chocolate

that you'd tell me you had to beg your personal chef for

and ask him to not ask any questions,

and you'd try cooking chicken noodle soup

or ask for it for dinner,

just to bring it to me,

because you'd heard that it was a magical

cure for colds,

and I so, so wish I had your company tonight,

maybe we'd play cards

and just joke,

* * *

...And then sometimes I wonder,

just who you are underneath that mask,

and if you'd still want to be my best friend

and whatever more this is

once you know who I am


	15. Animal Tendencies

Some days,

I forget

that you aren't my precious kitty,

that somehow through your steady affection,

I forget that your suit isn't real fur,

that you're not actually a cat,

and I lose track of the fact that as we race through Paris,

some nights almost dancing across the rooftops,

that you aren't just a cat giving chase to a ladybug

that he's seen,

and yet I used to wonder just how much was your Miraculous,

but now,

I know that it's just the boy underneath shining through,

and I'm so glad that you're my partner.

-00000000000-

Somedays,

I see that little flicker of something

almost ladybug-esque,

you move silently,

small-but-quick,

and an almost mischievousness breaks through,

something like luck

that sometimes comes with a little bite,

and though sometimes I used to wonder if it was just the ladybug in you,

I realize now that it's just another

beautiful facet

of one quality

of the most amazing girl that I know,

the girl underneath the mask.


	16. Akuma (Sacrificial Love)

I don't know quite how you do it,

something within you

is so preciously selfless,

and I find myself in awe of you

and scared to death

* * *

Did you know that you could have died?

that Akuma had you in his grips,

and he tossed you around like an oversized kitty ragdoll,

and my heart jumped to my throat

and collapsed in on itself,

and I thought that I'd die,

just watching you fall,

before I blinked back to life

and caught you

* * *

Sometimes,

I think that it's one burden averted

to not know each other's identities,

as I can not imagine anything other than your name jumping to my lips

as I fall to pieces,

watching you do anything

but let me get hurt

* * *

Cat Noir,

stay safe, alright?

I know that you won't heed my warnings,

but try to listen, just this once,

okay?

I can't take it,

when you look me in the eye,

and say with blunt honesty,

"I can't bear losing _you_."  
Don't you know it goes both ways too?

* * *

You always sacrifice yourself for me,

when we're facing an Akuma

that either has it out for me

or almost severely hurts me,

and I have to fight this sudden urge

to pull _you _close

and protect _you _from the Akuma,

Just watching _you _get hurt

kills _me_


	17. Oblivio (Along The Way) (Remember)

I know that I won't remember this,

and that there is no time to write you a poem,

but I wanted to let you know,

or perhaps to let myself know,

that I like how this feels,

your bare hand in mind,

running by your side,

counting my heartbeats with every bit of yours,

and knowing that somehow I fell in love with you,

along the way

* * *

A mental grasp at a poem will do,

because poetry is _this,_

without words,

warm lips pressed against each other,

a fuzzy, little warmth rising up from the heart,

a lack of wanting to let go,

and it hurts,

it _aches_-that I can't put this to words,

stamp it on my heart

and _remember_


	18. A Ticking Clock

With each countdown

of our Miraculouses,

another step away

needs to be taken,

* * *

I hate this ticking clock,

that drives a wedge between _us, _our identities,

inside and outside the masks.


	19. Identity Reveal

I can't breathe,

I can't think,

My beloved partner,

My feline friend,

The person that I can rely on beyond all others,

He is,

Adrien Agreste,

My long time crush,

The boy of my dreams,

The man that I'll marry,

And have at least three kids:  
Emma, Louis, and Hugo,

The man that I fell in love with twice,

How does a girl get this lucky?  
How does she fall for the same guy twice,

And not know it?  
Cat Noir,

Unmasked,

Is still my true love.

* * *

M'Lady?

She's the girl that became one of my first friends,

She's the one that I fell in love with twice?

I can't believe it,

I think that my heart has gone numb

From all of the awe,

The joy, the affection,

That makes it race

Faster than an oncoming train,

Wow,

Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Is Ladybug,

And I never knew,

But I fell for her twice.


	20. Crushes

It's odd

to think

that once

Adrien Agreste

was all

I could think about,

as now a feline friend

of mine

won't leave my thoughts

for more than the length of an always

short cat nap,

and I don't know what to do,

as one crush

melts into another,

and becomes an entirely different crush

* * *

You would think

that my feelings for Ladybug

were unchangeable,

determined,

and resolute,

but instead,

this cat,

is also fighting feelings

for his good friend,

Marinette


	21. A Rose

It's just a few, red petals,

a dainty thing,

that would have had thorns to protect itself,

if it had not been dethorned,

just something with a sweet smell,

_natural_, growing

until it was plucked carefully,

and yet,

how could something so simple come to represent love?  
how can something so sweet,

also be so mighty, by itself?  
I don't know the history,

the careful unfurling

of how a rose become romantic,

but I do know

how my heart melted as such a gift from you,

and how much I wish that something so simple:

red petals on a green stem,

didn't woo me,

when heartfully

and purposefully,

you gave it to me.


	22. True Love's Kiss

I remember

Our First "True Love's Kiss"

so very easily,

something tender,

though not smitten,

something that I felt desperate to do,

and yet something that came from pure friendship,

a remembered classroom lesson,

Dark Cupid's horrendous arrows of hatred,

and I realize now the genuineness

that makes up your love,

that with just a simple arrow,

turned it into absolute hatred,

I don't remember our "Second" True Love's Kiss,

it was under the guise,

the deception of memory loss,

and from the video and the pictures,

it was genuine and true,

from every throb of my heart

to everyone of yours,

and I wish that I could recall that passion,

that tenderness,

borne out of a love,

that didn't take long to fester,

between two 'forgetful' superheroes

that had been hit by Oblivio

Our Third True Love's Kiss,

I remember,

I remember the soft star lit night,

the faint glow of the city lights

on our rooftop picnic,

the way you leaned forward,

the nervousness in your eyes,

how one clawed hand cupped my face

so, so gently,

and how green eyes were even timid to close,

I remember one hand around my waist,

tenderly holding me steady,

though at that touch,

it was holding _you _steady,

I didn't need the grip

until you kissed me,

and my head went dizzy,

my hands gripped you for dear life,

and my lips followed yours,

even though,

I was the only one

who remembered our First True Love's Kiss,

now we'd have the Third to both remember,

and I'd let the "inexperienced" lead the "experienced"

because neither one of us

ever knew quite what we were doing,

other than letting our hearts lead our lips,

as our minds spun together,

and I think,

Our Third One was definitely

worth it.


	23. Blindsided (By You)

All I can see

is you,

I'm blindsided

by you,

I can't help

but follow

your lead

I would love

to let you hold my hand

and guide me across

the rooftops

in a steady stroll,

but I know

that my wonderful partner

in fighting crime,

the beautiful woman that I fell in love with,

that radiates beauty,

inside and out,

and I just hope

that somehow my feelings

are valued

more than the walls

that I sometimes cast before us,

M'Lady,

since I don't want

to leave you,

lost,

lost in the currents of my feelings,

knowing that

perhaps I should wait,

because love

takes time to bloom,

like the rose that I gave you,

so many nights ago,

now.


	24. Giving Up (I'll Tell You)

I give up,

I can't hide these blossoming feelings from you,

Cat Noir,

I have to tell you,

I don't quite know what words to say,

how to say them,

just how to tell you,

and I wish that it could be indirect,

but I know that I could never do that to you,

It never worked with Adrien, anyway,

so I will tell you: face to face,

will come up with words

that are steady and true,

that aren't lost amid stutters,

I never stuttered around you before,

and so I will tell you,

and not just give up

and give you a poem

that lies nestled within a box

in my room,

because I have to toughen up

and be brave,

anyway.


	25. Hawkmoth's Defeat

Standing there,

feeling shattered,

you need someone,

and I feel almost as dazed,

but the pain in your eyes,

Cat Noir,

makes me grip your hand,

letting the cops know with my other hand

that Hawkmoth has been apprehended,

and that his identity is unmasked,

when your hand tightens around mine,

I wished that this wasn't the way that things had to be,

but our responsibilities are much more

as superheroes

than our emotions

allow for.


	26. Sacrifice

Sometimes it's small,

like a held hand,

when you're tired,

worn out,

ready to collapse,

but you know that he needs it,

so you give a small sacrifice just for him

* * *

Other nights,

it's when he can't sleep,

is absolutely restless,

and his empty, big house

is too big for himself,

and just himself,

so you hold him on the rooftop,

whisper half-hearted assurances

that sometimes feel too much like cardboard,

brittle, so very easy,

all it takes is some water

or a mighty tug,

and you know that words

feel further away from comfort

than your arms around him

* * *

Sometimes it was his sacrifices,

jumping to take hits meant for you,

moving to protect you,

as if it was as natural as breathing,

and you wonder how he sacrifices so much for you,

so very easily,

as if it were only the natural thing to do

* * *

Somedays,

you think that you don't sacrifice enough,

as you stay up on the rooftops

as he lays across your lap and sleeps,

too tired and anxious to sleep at home,

and you stay up the whole night,

knowing that one sleepless night is not nearly as bad

as the many he's already went through

you'd hum to pass the time,

but you decide that the quiet is better

as you watch the nightsky

and listen to the sounds of Parisian night life

coming back to life,

especially since Hawkmoth has been defeated,

but the saying,

"superheroes never sleep"

is more true,

in a way that no one would expect,

even as you face the reality that the threat is over,

even though he's still destroying _your _lives

* * *

A sacrifice doesn't seem like much,

when you truly love someone,

but even so,

individual sacrifices

build up the strongest loves


	27. Comfort

I worry sometimes

that I either won't have the energy

or that I'll butcher comfort somehow,

on the nights that I hold you

until you fall asleep,

and then just watch over you,

and take you back home to your place,

once you detransform,

and tuck you into bed,

grateful that the cameras

don't catch Ladybug's trips

to Adrien Agreste's window,

since they never expect it,

just as they don't expect Cat Noir

leaping out of Adrien's open window,

I'll tuck you into bed,

with a whispered, "I love you,"

and hope that somehow you either don't wake to find out,

even though you likely know,

or that you don't mistake me for someone else,

that scares me more.

* * *

I know you've done the same for me,

when my broken heart felt like a solid lump

in my chest,

or when I can't sleep

after a bad Akuma fight

and just need someone to talk to,

It's not all that different

to look after you after Hawkmoth's defeat

as both reel over discoveries

that neither of us wanted to make,

and so my comfort may be common now,

but I refuse to let you suffer

alone.


	28. Community Service (That You Love)

Sometimes being a superhero

wasn't all about the heroic stuff,

it was the little things that made all the difference,

as we bent down to pick up trash,

spending our day patrol doing something

way different than rushing through Paris,

in search for Akumatized people,

yet this is much, much better

with the company that you provide

as we trade jokes

and toss trash into trash cans,

gather up big bags of recycling

to eventually take to the recycling dumpsters,

Community Service

is worthwhile,

whether it's the quiet feeling of accomplishment,

knowing that your hardwork spared someone else's hard work

and the quiet joy that goes along with it,

or the company that you savor

as you helped out the city

that you love.


	29. Kwami Swap (Gladly Be Your Bug)

It feels entirely different

to call myself "Cat Noir"

or rather to put on the Cat Miraculous

and transform as you often do,

the power of destruction

makes me feel completely out of my element,

I love creation,

I love the "luck"

I love being Ladybug,

though it took time to grow on me,

the little gold bell by my throat

jingles too much

when I move,

and the light blue bow

is much too much, certainly,

though I do have to say,

you look pretty good in spots,

Adrien Agreste,

my beloved and dorky partner,

just lay off the bug puns, okay?  
I can't bear with them for today,

though I'll always remember just how good

you look in my Miraculous

* * *

M'Lady,

or should I have a different nickname for you,

when you're in kitty ears

and not the spots,

wow,

that blue bow brings out

the dark blue of your eyes,

like night,

and I'm lost,

just how do you shine so much

with my Miraculous,

are you sure that you aren't the model

of the two of us?  
or that you aren't absolutely, pawsitively

adorable in my Miraculous,

because you look far better than I do,

can I take your picture?  
or am I to just hold on to my memory

of you

with cat ears and a tail

forever, unaided?

Wow,

Can you stay my Cat Noir,

I'll gladly be your bug.


	30. Inspiration

It crawls up the trellis,

vines made beautiful

by light pink flowers

* * *

It dances on air,

afloat among

many, many swirling lights

casting a golden hue to the air

like golden snowflakes

that gently dance and race

to the ground

* * *

It's fresh,

loaves of bread

still baking in the oven,

the waft of the warm, homely,

almost sweet air

* * *

It's the steps

once loathsome

from the climb

that despite themselves

are loved in the familiar

* * *

It's the steady

thrum of a racing heart,

the wild tempo,

not quite soothed by you,

instead it races

outside its normal realm

* * *

It is you,

laughing as the first snowfall

hits your face,

your reddening cheeks,

kisses your lips

and leaves you

wrapped in the innocence of Winter

* * *

If I had words

for this kind of inspiration,

I'd give them to you,

but instead they'll line little notebooks,

full of well meant doodles

and delicately carved words.


	31. Waiting On You

I always wait on you,

my patience

will probably thank me for it,

but anything worth it,

takes time to really come into fruition,

and it definitely took time

to come to know you,

for the two of us to grow closer,

for you to even think about falling in love with me,

and it takes time even now,

knowing your identity,

staying close,

loving you

for what completes

the picture of the girl

that I fell in love with

* * *

It took time to be waiting outside

your house,

counting the seconds until you step outside

and leave me in a daze,

It took time,

but even so,

your parents probably won't me to come in

and _chat _

but you told me to wait outside,

so that we still _have _time for our date

"Maman and Papa will keep us up talking all night. Afterwards,

you can come inside and talk to them."

Really,

I know before I see you,

that just waiting on you right now,

that teeny tiny bit of patience

held carefully within the bay,

will make this all the more worth it,

though no matter how much you tell me

that you can't propose on a first date,

I really, really wish I could,

because after all these years,

I only grow to love you more,

maybe all that waiting is good for the heart after all

* * *

Perhaps,

this waiting is both

worse and better,

worse,

because the butterflies won't stop

eating up my insides,

and I'm pretty sure that I have a headache

from all the nerves

and my tux

might be a little too tight,

but it's better,

because I know that you'll meet me here

at the altar,

in white,

because I know that your vows

are more beautiful,

honest and true

than I could even imagine,

even though I haven't heard them yet,

I know that this is definitely the start to forever,

and I really, really can't wait,

a wedding is not the fairytale after,

it is the fairytale beginning,

and I can't wait

for my Princess

to walk down the aisle

and meet me here,

dazzling me in white,

but leaving me more dazed by

the words that leave her lips

propelled by a love stronger than I can imagine,

because somehow,

the woman of my dreams

loves me far more

than I ever thought possible,

and I love her,

just as much.


End file.
